


Where Is The Love

by MrsThorfinnRowle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Drama, F/M, Rape, Romance, Slow Burn, marriage law
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsThorfinnRowle/pseuds/MrsThorfinnRowle
Summary: When the war is over the wizarding world is still in trouble. With the world still run by death eaters a strict marriage law is passed. Who does Hermione wind up paired with? Is love even possible between the two or is Rowle still just a monster?





	1. New Law

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters for this story or the song it is based on. J.K Rowling owns the Harry Potter Verse. Blackeyed Peas are the artist of the song Where Is The Love. This story is loosely based on that song. 
> 
> A/N: This story although loosely based on a song has a few triggers in it. Even though the song is about the aftermath of 9-11 I believe it fits the aftermath of the war at least in an Alternate Universe. Triggers for this story include rape, physical and verbal abuse. I am happily watching Stephen King’s The Stand while I’m typing up this first chapter. I do hope you guys enjoy it.

The war had only been over for a few days. Even though Harry had killed Voldemort, the golden trio was still at the top of the most wanted list. Right at the end of the war before they took Hogwarts they took the ministry as well. Harry had gone into hiding soon after the war. He had figured out that the death eaters wouldn’t leave him alone and let him live out his life. Lucius Malfoy and Thaddeus Nott were the two in charge of everything now that Voldemort was gone. They had tasked themselves with trying to find Harry and bring justice to the wizarding world. At least they tried to bring their sort of justice to the wizarding world.

Lucius was sitting behind his desk at the ministry when someone just barged into his office. “I have a spectacular idea, and it may just help draw undesirable number one out of hiding. I propose that we write up a marriage law in our favor of course. All mudbloods except for Granger will either be killed or we make them servants to us, servants that are lower then our house elves. As for Granger, well she will be matched of course. We’ll just have to make sure she’s matched with a smart, but high profile death eater. I was personally thinking either Draco or Theo should be matched with her.” Thaddeus Nott was the one who had intruded on Lucius in his office.

“Well, well Thaddeus I do like the way you think. I do believe though that Draco is the best choice for the mudblood. He will be able to keep her in line.” Lucius leaned back in his desk chair and put his feet on top of the paperwork sitting on his desk. “Now tell me more about this law of yours?”

“No no no that just won’t work. We need someone that she doesn’t have a history with. Draco was a right little shit to her in school. She’s smart, she’ll see right through that. We need to make sure she’s matched with Theo. He’s creative and can keep her in line without abusing her, at least where people will see. Maybe we should get the other death eaters sons in on this as well. We can have a bidding war at the marriage law ceremony.” Thaddeus went over to the door, he was getting ready to call in the rest of the death eaters that had sons.

“I do like that idea even better then us just fighting out whoever gets to have her. Before we call them in let’s draft up a letter and send it to everyone in the wizarding world, at least the ones that are being matched up.” Lucius sat up straighter and got Thaddeus to sit down across from him.

Two hours later they had a letter drafted up, and were calling in their sons and the rest of the death eaters. “Thaddeus here has had a grand idea. We are going to be passing a marriage law and in the hopes of drawing out Potter we will be matching up the mudblood with one of our sons. We have decided to send out the letter in the morning and then when everyone shows up to be matched there will be a bidding war for her. Who ever is left out can have their pick of the littlest weasley. I’ve heard she’s quite good in bed, but with a body like hers she will be making some very lonely and lucky death eater a perfect wife. If I wasn’t already married I would be putting a bid in for her myself.” Everyone was looking at Lucius like he had gone crazy when he said the last part.

“Father stop it, I will most definitely be telling mother if you don’t. As for putting in a bid for the mudblood I think we can all do that.” He looked at the rest of the young death eaters. “Does anyone not want to bring her down a peg or two? She was always looking down on us in school. Now is our chance for some payback. I for one can’t wait to see who she gets stuck with for the rest of her miserable existence.” Draco was serious for a minute and then he got an evil gleam in his eye and smirked. He was almost laughing. He was thinking about what he could do to the mudblood, if she was forced to marry him.

 _She will be mine if I have anything to say about it. I won’t let Draco get ahold of her. Of course it’s possible that I may feel in a sharing mood every once in awhile. I think I could possibly share with Draco and Theo._ Rowle was getting excited. Other then the Nott’s and the Malfoy’s his family was one of the richest in the wizarding world. He could let Zabini or Flint have Ginny. She had a fiery temper alright from what he could remember, but he was more interested in bringing the Gryffindor Princess and 1/3 of the Golden Trio down a few notches, or should he say bedposts. When he was done with her she wouldn’t know what had hit her. “Well when do we send out these letters and when is the matching ceremony. I can’t wait to get my hands on my witch.”

“We send them out before we leave for home. I want everyone worrying about their matches as soon as they get the letter.” Thaddeus was pacing the floor. “Everyone is dismissed. Theo you will stay a bit and Draco we need you to go to Kingsley and make him sign off on these letters. Use whatever means necessary do you hear me?”

Draco nodded and took off out the door. Theo stayed behind. “You wanted to talk to me father?”

“Yes, come with me over here. “ Thaddeus put up a muffliato spell and notice me not. “Do whatever is in your power to get the mudblood Granger to be you’re wife. I know we don’t really want our family tree sullied but we must draw Potter out. I feel that you are the best for the job. I really don’t care how much of our fourtune you spend to get her considering you’re paying the ministry anyways and we all work for the ministry.”

Theo nodded. “Yes father.” He really didn’t want to even touch the mudblood. He had to make a deal with Rowle. He saw the way he was looking when Granger was mentioned with the marriage law. _I will work out a deal with Rowle. I will probably have to pay him or something so he can outbid me and Draco put together. I’ll talk to him later on._

At that moment Draco had come back to the office with Kingsley in tow. It seems he had to imperious him to get him to follow him. Thaddeus took down his spells and walked over to them. “Draco, how did you get him to come along?”

“It was a simple spell really. I had to imperio him.” Turning to Kingsley he point to the desk. “All of the letters going out are there on the desk. Sign them and then you can go home.” Draco gave Kingsley the order since he was under his Imperious spell.

Kingsley signed all the letters and then shook his head. While he was clearing his mind, Thaddeus had taken it upon himself to remove the letters from the ministers site. “What was I doing here again?” Kingsley was talking to himself outloud again. “Good day gentleman, I believe I will be going home. You should think about doing the same thing.”

“We have some unfinished business here, but we’re on our way out too minister. Don’t let us stop you from leaving.” Lucius was quite skilled at the art of manipulations and he was as silver tongued as he could be. Kingsley left the office without another word.

Draco called in several owls to deliver the letters. “ I wish I could see the look on the mudbloods face when she gets her letter.” Soon after the letters were sent out the rest of the death eaters went home.

 

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

 

Hermione had been staying with the Weasley’s since the war had ended. She had just come down to dinner when the owls had arrived. They all immediately noticed the Ministry seal on the letters. She looked over at Arthur and Percy. They worked at the Ministry still even though it was run by the death eaters. She thought they may have had some clue about what was going on, but it seems that they were as clueless as they could be. There were 9 letters there, one for each the Weasley siblings and Hermione. It seems Harry had gotten one too, but since he was in hiding the owl didn’t know where to drop it off.

 

“Why did Harry get a letter if he’s in hiding?” Hermione was reaching towards the letters before Molly stopped her.

 

“My dear girl, do you not remember who the ministry is run by nowadays? I would bet all the gallons in our vault that there is a tracking charm on Harry’s letter. We have to get rid of it. We can’t let them know that we have no idea where he is.” Molly levitated Harry’s letter and threw it into the flames. “Now the rest of you ay as well open your letters.”

 

Hermione reached out and touched her letter. Nothing seemed to happen, but back at Malfoy manor they knew she had received her letter. After opening and reading the letters there was a ton of outrage. “They can’t fucking do this to us. I won’t stand for it. I feel like giving Kingsley a piece of my mind, but I know that he didn’t do this willingly.”

 

“What, what do your letters say?” Molly and Arthur were curious.

Hermione shoved her letter across the table for them to read. “It seems not only do we not live in a free world anymore, but our marriage is taken out of our hands as well. They have set a marriage law and we have to comply with it or face the consequences.”

 

**_Dear Ms. Granger,_ **

**_Since the end of the war we feel that not everyone has done their part to try and repopulate the wizarding world. It seems that you are one of the lucky ones. You were hand picked for this law specifically. We are instating a marriage law and you must be matched accordingly. Please show up at the ministry promptly at 9 o’clock tomorrow morning to be matched up. The rules are as follows:_ **

****

  * **_**_Must get married within the month_**_**


  * **_Must consummate the marriage the night you are married_**


  * **_All charms, potions, contraceptives of any sort including muggle are forbidden_**


  * **_Must have a child within the year and 3 more within the following 15 years_**


  * **_If having trouble conceiving you must go to a mediwitch of the ministries choosing to see what the matter is. If infertile then you may either look into divorce or magical surrogacy_**


  * **_Only children from two pureblood families can inherit. All other children may still be born, but they can not inherit._**


  * **_Wifes have no rights. They may not fire the staff or anyone or anything that works for their husbands. They have to be under their husbands thumbs and control at all times. Force will be used if necessary._**


  * **_Husbands may do whatever they want with their wives._**


  * **_Wifes may not deny their husbands advances at anytime or anyplace_**


  * **_When children reach the age of 5 they are required to go to death eater school_**


  * **_If the wife cheats the husband may penalize her in any way that he chooses. If he cheats, the wife is not allowed to do anything at all._**


  * **_Medical checks are necessary every few months. It doesn’t matter if you are trying to conceive or not. You must go get checked out._**


  * **_You may not back out of this law, if you do you will either be killed or sent to Azkaban. It all depends upon your blood status._**


  * **_At the wedding fidelity charms will be placed on the wife only_**


  * **_Wives can not hold jobs_**



 

**_Sincerely_ **

**_Kingsley Shacklebolt_ **

“I can’t believe that Kingsley would let a law like this pass. I have no rights, Ginny has no rights. I would almost prefer Azkaban over this law. I just hope I get someone who will treat me with the respect I deserve.” Hermione was fit to be tied. She was furious. With one law all of her dreams and her rights were taken away from her in one fell swoop.

“I suppose you all better get up to bed so you can go to the ministry tomorrow.” Arthur was just as furious as Hermione, but he knew there was no sense in fighting this law. He knew someone with money had passed it.

The next day dawned bright and early for the girls. “Well Gin, I suppose we had better get dressed, eat and then make our way to the ministry. I just hope we don’t get someone too bad.” Hermione had gotten up and was digging through Ginny’s wardrobe for clothes for herself and the younger girl. She laid out a emerald green dress for Ginny and found herself a Silver one.

Going downstairs they met with the rest of the Weasley’s and ate a light breakfast. Hermione’s stomach was in knots. She didn’t know what was going to happen today and she couldn’t eat much. After she was done she got up from the table. “Well I’m going to go ahead and get this over with. Anyone else coming with me?”

The rest of the Weasley’s nodded their heads. “For what it’s worth Hermione, I hope you get one of my sons.” Molly was there to give each of them a hug and wish them luck.

They all left to go to the ministry. Once there they were all lead to a huge ballroom on the ground floor. They used this room only on special occasions and it was mostly for huge meetings. Taking a seat Hermione waited for things to get started. Soon enough it came time for everyone to be matched up.

Lucius stepped up to the podium at the front of the room. “We will be doing things a little differently today. Normally we blood match everyone, but today since there are two very special ladies with us, we will be having a bidding war. If Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley, could step up here please?” He saw them moving through the crowd to get to the stage. “Ahhh yes, it seems you have dressed for the occasion no? Anyways, we will start with you Ms. Weasley. I’ll start the bidding at 200 gallons. Do I hear 200 gallons, anyone 200 gallons?”

Lucius looked around the floor until he saw someone raise a sign. “250 anyone, 250 gallons?”

Way back in the back Blaise raised up his hand. “I’ll give you 100,000 gallons right now for Ms. Weasley.”

 Lucius looked around the room, surely Blaise couldn’t want her that much could he? “100,000 gallons going once, going twice. Sold to Mr. Blaise Zabini for 100,000 gallons.” Turning to Ginny, “I believe you’re match has been made Ms. Weasley please go find Mr. Zabini and you two are free to leave and talk over the wedding plans. Now for Ms. Granger, I’ll open the floor for 500 gallons, do I hear 500 gallons anyone?”

As soon as he got the words out of his mouth the real battle started. Draco threw up his hand for 500 gallons. The next was Theo for 900 gallons. The fight kept on going and going until finally Rowle threw up a hand and hollered out. “500,000,000 gallons.” Lucius looked a tad surprised. He thought Theo or Draco would get her, but then again he did open the floor to any and all death eaters that wanted to bid on her.

“Sold for 500 million gallons to Thorfin Rowle. If you will please come up and collect your prize Mr. Rowle. It seems that she isn’t going to willingly go to you.” Lucius turned back to the crowd and continued to match people off.

Thorfinn came up and threw Hermione over his shoulder and stalked back out of the room. “Princess, you really need to stop squirming. You have no idea how much that’s turning me on. I’m not much of a man if I take you before we’re married now am I?”

“You won’t be taking me at all. You put me down this instance, you….you… you blonde barbarian.” Hermione was trying to fight her way out of his ironclad grip.

“I don’t think so. You will be begging me to take you by the time we’re married and then you’ll want it every night. You’re lucky that Marcus Flint didn’t have enough Gallons in his vault to outbid me. Theo was on the fence about getting you, and Malfoy has other plans. He didn’t want you much either. I’m the best shot you have at this law Princess. You better enjoy it.” Thorfinn was smirking as he said this and once they reached the floos he set her down for a minute just to grab a pinch of powder. Picking her back up he stepped into the fire hollering Rowle Castle.


	2. Hermione's New Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know I know you guys are probably going to kill me, but please don’t. I know I promised I would update Burned By The Dragon, but my muse seems to have left me for that story. I thought I would update this one and see where it goes. I hope you guys enjoy it.

Hermione was still slung over Thorfinn’s shoulder as they spun through fireplace after fireplace finally they landed in a well furnished room. Even though she was upside down Hermione could see that the place she was in was definitely a house, or maybe she should say Castle where someone with extreme wealth lived. Looking around at what she could see, she saw that there were mable floors with Moroccan rugs all over the floors. There was also a little French lounge chair in the foyer where they had entered through the fireplace. Rowle flipped her upright and placed her on the floor in front of front of a mirrored wall. He placed a sticking charm on her feet so she wouldn’t try to run off through the archway behind her.

“I really need to get you cleaned up. Margo, will you come here please.” At his command an elf popped into the room.

Bowing low to the ground, “Yes Master youse called Margo. Is there something she can do for you master?” Margo always tended to overdo certain things.

“As a matter of fact, yes Margo you can. First off this will be my wife, technically you’re mistress but if she needs anything you will have to run it through me first because of this law the dark lord has passed. You have no worries at all, she can’t give you clothes or tell you to punish yourself if you do something wrong in her presence. Anyways, she seems to have gotten dirty. I would like for you to run her a bath and get her some new clothes. These she’s wearing are not becoming of a Rowle wife.” Thorfinn brushed himself off. “You may have to put a sticking charm on her while she’s in the bath. Once you get her settled please come find me, as I have some more instructions for you. Granger will not be privy to that conversation so please take her wand as well when you get her up the stairs and in the main bath.” At his last words Hermione was about to throw a major fit.

“How dare you… you…you….” Hermione couldn’t get the words out before Thorfinn had waved his wand and silenced her.

“Now little wifey you listen here and you listen here good. I own you now and you will do as I say. I may even allow you certain privileges if you’re a good girl and not cross me. Once you’re done with your bath I will come get you and show you the rest of the house. We can then go get you’re things and have them brought here. You will be staying in this castle for the rest of your existence. Of course you may roam the grounds and go outside, but it has yet to be determined whether or not I can trust you to go outside of my wards.” Thorfinn made sure that Hermione knew he wasn’t to be messed with. “I am your superior in this case and you will obey me at any and all costs, do you understand?”

Hermione grudgingly nodded since she still had the silencing spell placed on her. Once the spell was lifted she snarled. “I understand perfectly, your highness.”

Thorfinn laughed at that. While he was busy laughing Margo had popped out of the foyer to run the bath that had been requested. Popping back in she undid the sticking charm and grabbed a hold of Hermione and popped her upstairs into the bath. “Now missus, you needs a bath. Margo will have some clean clothes brought in for you, much cleaner and much better then what you are wearing.” She took Hermione’s clothes forced her into the gigantic tub and put another sticking charm on her so she wasn’t able to run away. “Wash up and Margo will be back with you’re clothes after she talks with Master.

Hermione sat in the huge Turkish bath and looked around the bathroom. There was a waterfall coming down from the ceiling in one corner that she assumed was the shower. She almost wished she had her wand with her so she could undo this ridiculous sticking charm and take a shower. She was barely able to run her hands through her hair as it was so she couldn’t wash it too well. While looking around she saw that the soap and shampoo was within her reach. She tried her best to relax in the bath, but it wasn’t quite what she expected. She didn’t get to chose her bubbles, but maybe next time she could. There were definitely two many taps on the wall that emptied into the Turkish bath. She wanted to explore, but her hands were almost tied so to speak.

The floors in the bathroom were marble and off in the other corner of the room there was the toilet. She could see that there was a bidet beside it and she really didn’t want to use that at all. She decided she would clean herself really well in the bath and maybe just maybe she could skip the humiliating use of a bidet. While she was finishing up her bath, Margo was in the next room over talking to Thorfinn.

“Margo, while she’s finishing up in the bath I would like for you to go over to Granger’s flat and pack everything up. Make sure that you get everything out of that place and send the boxes back here. We will unpack when you get back. As for me, I think I will go see if my new bride needs any help getting out of the tub.” Thorfinn had a smirk on his face. Hermione definitely wouldn’t be expecting this.

After Margo popped out of the office to do what Thorfinn had asked of her, he went next door. He walked through the bedroom and saw the clothes laid out on the bed. He picked them up and took them into the bathroom with him. Hermione was laying back in the tub with her eyes closed. He could see the top swell of her breasts through the bubbles, he thought about clearing the bubbles away but there was always time for that later.

“Princess, you need to get out of the tub. It’s time to get dressed. Let me finish up with your hair there and then we’ll get you outta there and dressed.” Thorfinn’s voice had turned husky when he looked at Hermione laying in the bath. At his words she jumped, or well she tried to jump. She didn’t quite succeed because of the sticking charm. All it did was dislodged the bubbles from around her privates. Thorfinn’s eyes widened when the bubbles moved over.

“Stop perving on me you…you…you VIKING!!” Hermione tried to come up with a good insult but she couldn’t think while he was in the same vicinity as her. At her outburst Thorfinn just laughed and laughed. She didn’t quite know what to think.

“Sit still baby girl and let me wash this crap out of your hair. Lean back against the bath here.” Thorfinn pointed to a spot where she could comfortably lean back and let him wash her hair. She wanted to fight him but she knew it was useless with the sticking charm she had placed on her.

Leaning back against the edge of the bath she was a little leery of lettering him wash her hair for her, but she handed him the shampoo anyways. _If he fucks up my hair, I’ll just get in the shower when I get home later. I need my shampoos here anyways if I’m supposed to move in with this great big oaf of a Viking._ She really didn’t want him touching her hair, but she couldn’t see much of a choice with the charm that stupid house elf had stuck on her.

“I swear if you mess my hair up, I will have you paying for it.” Hermione had closed her eyes and mumbled her response to him.

Thorfinn didn’t even bother with a response. He just ran his hands through her wet hair. Putting some shampoo in his hands and rubbing them together before he put it in her hair he sat back a little and thought. _This could get interesting very fast. I’ve tried my best to make her feel welcome, I just hope she doesn’t bitch slap me for having Margo go get her things for her. I really hope she doesn’t still have that infernal cat._

“There you go Kitten. Hair is all done.” He has scrubbed it and rinsed it while he was thinking. “Now I’m going to undo the sticking charm and help you out of the bath. Don’t bite my head off. I’m literally just trying to help you. Can’t have you breaking anything in my castle before we get married now can we?” He undid the sticking charm and held out a towel for her. Hermione stood up and snatched it out of his hands, wrapping it around herself.

“I can not fucking believe you. Who do you think you are? I’m naked and all you want to do is gawk at me like some teenage lovesick puppy. I’ll tell you now that there is no way I will ever be sleeping with you. I don’t care if we’re both thrown into Azkaban for breaking this stupid law, I won’t do it and you can’t make me.” Hermione let out an indignant screech when she saw that he was still standing in the bathroom. “Now kindly leave so I can get dressed.” She turned her nose up at the thought of him staying anywhere near the bathroom while she was dressing.

Thorfinn reluctantly turned his back and walked out of the bathroom. He went and sat on the bed to wait for her next screech of horror. “And how I am supposed to dry my hair without magic, I swear with this law I’m not allowed to do anything at all except stand here and look atrocious.”

“If you could stop screeching like a banshee I can send in an elf to help you, or you can come out here when you get dressed and I can dry you’re hair for you.” Thorfinn had to hold back a laugh. She was going to be the death of him if she kept this nonsense up. He would have to take her to a magical hairdresser to see if anything could be done with that mop on her head.

Hermione didn’t say a word after that. When she was finished dressing she stomped into the bedroom and huffed. “I suppose you can fix it.” She almost had a condescending tone when she answered him.

Thorfinn straightened out the look on his face. “Turn around kitten and I’ll see what I can do.” Thorfinn took his finger and did a little circle with it. After Hermione had turned around he pulled his wand out and got set to dry her hair. Apparently he had his wand on high heat instead of low and the next thing he knew Hermione’s hair had frizzed out like a gigantic mess of a furball.

Hermione didn’t see her hair until she looked into the mirror and then she froze. In a calm but deadly voice she turned to thorfinn. “What the fuck did you do to my hair?” She gave him a little time to answer, but he just sat there. The next thing he knew she had raised her voice and was yelling at him. “What give you the right to just fucking sit there? Answer the damn question, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR?!?!?!” Hermione was outraged by this point. “Do you have any idea how long it’s going to take me to fix this mess without magic? I really need to get back to my flat where all of my hair stuff at is at!”

Little did Hermione know that nothing in her flat would help her now since Margo had everything packed up and was slowly moving it into the castle. “Ok Kitten we can go to your flat and you can fix your hair.” Thorfinn kept a straight face through Hermione’s tirade. He went to her and wrapped his arms around her and apparated them right into the middle of her empty flat.

At first Hermione didn’t notice anything. She stomped through her living room to the bathroom. Opening the door she thought it seemed kinda bare, but she guessed that was because there was no shower curtain anymore. She went over to the cabinets near the sink to see if she couldn’t find her comb, brush and her frizz gel. She opened up one of the drawers and nothing was in there. _Ok, no big deal._ She opened up the next door which was empty as well. She started getting worried and went through every draw in the bathroom and every cabinet. Nothing was anywhere in the bathroom. Everything had been emptied from the spots she had put things. The next thing Rowle heard was Hermione’s outraged scream.

Stomping back out to the living room, “Where the fuck is everything I fucking own? What did you do to my stuff?” Stopping she looked around the empty flat. “What have you done with everything I owned?” Hermione was trying not to cry.

“Well I had Margo come over while you were taking your bath at the castle. She packed the things worth keeping up and took them to the Castle and stuck them in your room. As for the other stuff, well she burned it.” Thorfinn had no problem telling Hermione what he had his elf do.

Hermione let out an indignant screech. “How fucking dare you?! How do you know what I would have preferred to keep and preferred to trash? MARGO!!” She hollered for the house elf, surely as it’s somewhat mistress she could command the stupid thing. Margo popped into the room. “The stuff you burned, where the fuck is it? I would like it back please.”

Margo was cowering behind Thorfinn who tried to protect her from Hermione. _She’ll pay for this later. She has no right to order my elf around and upset her._ “Missus Margo is sorry, but Margo already burned everything that Master said too. Youse other stuff is put away in the correct places at the castle. Please don’t hurt or punish Margo. Please don’t give her clothes.” The little elf was terrified and hid back behind Thorfinn.

“You will pay for this Granger. NO one upsets my elf, but me. Now let’s get back to the castle.” Thorfinn grabbed Hermione who started thrashing against him. “Keep it up kitten and I’ll have you naked when we get back to the castle.”

Hermione stilled against Thorfinn’s chest. “I won’t let you rape me and you won’t ever sleep with me if it’s the last thing I do.” Hermione crossed her arms even though she wanted to start trashing around again. She really wanted to punch Thorfinn in the face.

“We’ll just see about that Princess. We’ll just see.” Thorfinn smirked at the look on Hermione’s face. “Margo you may go back to the castle and don’t punish yourself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter was sooo much fun to write. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please leave your thoughts down in the comment section. Next up will most likely be Hermione’s punishment. I can’t wait to see what Thorfinn will do to her. If you have any ideas, please feel free to post them in a comment.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you guys enjoy. Please feel free to leave a comment


End file.
